


As you fall

by Convenient



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convenient/pseuds/Convenient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poems" between John and Sherlock for Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I see you fly

**John POV**

...

 

My angel has fallen  
My heart has broken  
Shattered to pieces  
I can’t shut off the voices.

 

You stand in the sky  
Getting ready to fly  
You make me stand by  
I can only ask why

 

You said goodbye  
I can’t breathe  
I fall to my knees  
As you jump down and ..die.


	2. A note before I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note left to John by Sherlock.

John,

I want you to know

Before I go

That I have no other way

I cannot stay

 

I am afraid of what may come

If I do not solve this last problem

This may break you down

It may make you frown

But know this is true

I’d rather stay with you

 

Never forget

When you are upset

That this will forever be

My biggest regret

You must always remember

This was the only answer

 

Partner in crime

You have made my days shine

I was a sociopath

Before I crossed your path

Now I know

You brought a dead man to life

 

You were my anchor, my partner

And if we had more time

I would have called you my lover

As you will forever be mine

 

Before I go

I want you to know

You have made me fall for you

I hope you love me too

 

John,

Please forgive me

For you are my family

You are my heart

Have been since the start

This is my last plea

As I leave you fearfully

Do it for me.

Try to see.

 

 

_Until next time, my dear friend. Yours truly,_

_\- SH_

 

 


	3. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John going through Sherlock's death.

All alone

Silently

Painfully

Breaking

Wondering…

 

Crying

Aching

Falling

Going

Deeper

Darker

Barely living

Am I dying?

 

Praying

Begging

Always asking

Where’s my heart?

Where’s my soul?

Not a doubt

I once was whole.

 

...

Knocking

Answering

Quietly

Now I’m crying

Next I’m yelling

Where is he?

I have to see

As I read :

_Yours truly_

 

Hurting

Forgiving

Seeing him

Grinning.

Living

Walking

Gracefully

Fearfully

Closing

Kissing

Firmly

Easily

Roughly

Holding tight

Feeling right

Sharing

Loving

Forever

Together.

 ...

 

Waking

Hurting

Hoping

_If it wasn’t only a dream._


End file.
